


Good As Your Word

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Top Luke, Virgin Luke, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Han doesn't like Luke, he just thinks they aren't compatible. Luke proves him wrong (to their mutual delight).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good As Your Word

Sometimes it was a rebel pilot, approaching with a question about the Falcon. Sometimes it was a mechanic who knew someone who knew someone who did a job with Han once. Today, it happened to be a fellow Corellian, who wanted to reminisce about their shared home planet.

But no matter who it was, the conversation always seemed to turn into thinly-veiled inquiries about Han Solo’s romantic availability. Luke wouldn’t have found the Corellian’s playful banter about infamous bars and common acquaintances so annoying if it wasn’t, _once again_ , happening while he was sitting right there with Han, already engaged in a serious discussion.

Luke listened with annoyance, trying to will the interloper away with his mind, but powerless to do anything but look away and sigh, until a klaxon sounded, indicating that a base-wide drill was now taking place. As Luke, Han, and the Corellian dashed out of the canteen and made their way to the docking bay, Han made it worse by reassuring Luke, “No need for you to be envious, kid. I’m sure there’s plenty of people around here who are interested in you, too.” As if _that_ was what Luke was annoyed about.

Leisure time was in short supply in the temple base, especially now that scouts had found a suitable planet to which to move Rebel operations in the wake of the Battle of Yavin. Luke had to be constantly alert, in the downtime between shifts packing up matériel and tuning up the T-65Bs, if he hoped to catch Han when he wasn’t being monopolized by others.

The day after the drill, Luke was keeping a surreptitious eye on Han in the docking bay, waiting for him to head to the canteen for lunch. He could have simply asked, “When are you going, and can I join you,” but for some reason, even though he only wanted to resume yesterday’s perfectly ordinary and unassuming conversation about tropospheric combat, Luke didn’t want Han to think he was following him around like a lovesick kid or anything.

And so instead, when Han finally took a break, Luke trailed a safe distance behind. To his dismay, by the time he got to the canteen, some lieutenant had already grabbed Han’s attention, and was chatting animatedly with him as they shuffled through the chow line.

Luke didn’t want to be a pest; he’d been trying hard lately not to annoy Han the way he had when they’d first met. He decided to hang back, to wait for Han to move out of the line, then swoop in before the lieutenant could follow him. He stood by and watched carefully, and while waiting, smiled fondly at Han’s arrogant smirk in response to some of the mechanic’s chatter, thought about how Han didn’t walk so much as swagger…

…And then realized too late that he’d become so entranced, he’d let Han and the lieutenant leave the chow line and sit at a table together.

But when the whole thing really came to a head was the day before the evacuation began in earnest, when Luke was caught by a mechanic staring at Han across the docking bay, watching him do a final walk-around on the Falcon while arguing with a pilot about which model of sublight drive was superior. Luke was deeply contemplating how angry it made him that other people wasted Han’s valuable time by flirting with him, when the mechanic remarked, “If you like Solo, why don’t you just go say something?”

Startled out of his reverie, Luke was too flabbergasted by this accusation to deny it vehemently. The mechanic went on, “I mean, sure, _I_ didn’t get anywhere with him, and neither did Rhoxy or A’Guta or Vesso. But none of us are pretty like you are.” He then simply strolled away, leaving Luke baffled, but also suddenly enlightened. So that was what that feeling was. Everything made sense now.

 

***

 

Luke was too embarrassed to ask anyone else on the base to confirm what the mechanic had said, and so he was forced to rely on his own instincts, his own feelings. He’d had considerable success with that method – having used it recently to drop a couple of torpedoes into a two-meter-wide exhaust port – and so decided to try it out again, the next chance he saw.

He got his opportunity under an unfortunate circumstance.

Once every pilot, officer, mechanic, and droid had packed everything up that wasn’t nailed down, all personnel began moving operations with all possible speed to the new base. The Millennium Falcon proved useful, as Han agreed to loan the freighter to the Alliance to ferry equipment – after which point, he assured everyone with ears to hear, he would be out of there, gone, back to his old life, not part of the Alliance anymore, that was for sure.

While unloading the Falcon’s first load of cargo, a clumsy rebel dropped a crate from the ramp and dislocated Chewbacca’s shoulder with it. A medical droid reset it successfully, but Chewie refused the bacta tank, which meant he would be out of commission for a few days while he recovered without it. Han took Luke back to the Yavin moon with him instead, to co-pilot the next cargo run. Luke couldn’t have asked for anything more, than to have Han all to himself, and he was determined not to waste the opportunity.

Once aboard the Falcon, Luke followed all Han’s instructions to the letter, and patiently waited as the navigation system plotted their course. When this was complete, Han took them smoothly into hyperspace. Luke tried to make a little joke: “Hyperdrive only fails when there’s real trouble, huh?” Han didn’t laugh.

At this point, there wasn’t anything to be done in the cockpit. As Han double-checked that everything was okay to be left alone, Luke asked, “How long is the trip?” He had traveled this route before, but not in the Falcon.

“About nine hours,” Han replied.

Luke waited for Han to look his way; he thought that some meaningful eye contact would help move the situation along. But Han still had his full attention on the control panel. Luke forged ahead anyway.

“So, uh, what do you usually do,” he asked, “when you’ve got nine hours to kill in hyperspace?” He leaned back in the co-pilot’s seat with forced nonchalance.

Han didn’t seem to notice. “Sleep, more often than not,” he said. “When you’re in my line of work, it’s about the only time you feel safe enough to shut your eyes.”

“Oh, uh-huh.” Luke cleared his throat. Finally, Han looked at him. Luke shrugged in the direction of the door and said, “So, do you maybe want to go back to your quarters and…sleep?”

Han, rolled his eyes and looked away. “Kid, anyone ever tell you you’ve got about as much finesse as a bantha stampede?”

Luke’s jaw dropped, and his face got hot. He tried to stammer out a response, but Han put up a conciliatory hand. “Which is fine, I don’t have a problem with that. But I’m afraid I’m gonna have to turn down your offer.”

“But why?” Luke asked, and immediately cringed at his own whiny, knee-jerk reaction. _You pretty much just answered your own question right there_ , he thought.

Han didn’t say anything about that, though. Instead, he said, “Don’t go getting your feelings hurt, kid, it ain’t personal. You think I just jump into anyone’s bunk who says ‘Hello’?”

Luke froze. That was what he had been fearing, actually, every time he watched someone else clamoring for Han’s attention. But now that he thought of it, if Han did indeed mess around with everyone who flirted with him, he’d have no time left to work on the Falcon – and the Falcon _constantly_ needed working on.

“Give me a little credit,” Han reassured him. “I happen to be a bit…selective.”

Now Luke just felt insulted. “Yeah? So…so who _is_ good enough for you?”

“Maybe that’s none of your business.”

“Oh.” Chastened, Luke muttered. “That means I’m nowhere _near_ the list, huh?”

Han sighed, “Look, I’m gonna shoot straight with you, partly because you deserve honesty, but mostly because if I lie to placate you, you might think you still have a chance, and you’ll never stop pestering me. So here it is, and this is just between you and me, okay? When I’m with guys, I prefer to be…on the bottom.”

For some reason, Luke felt the need to ask, “What about when you’re with girls?”

“What does it matter to you what I do when I’m with girls?”

Luke flushed again, and covered his face. “Okay, sorry! I don’t know why I asked that! Sorry!”

“The problem for me – with guys – is, I don’t seem like the type, I guess, because the ones who approach me, they’re looking for a top. But that’s what _I’m_ looking for.”

Hearing this, Like had a thought: “Well, if that’s what you’re looking for…who says _I_ can’t be a top?”

Han laughed, and not even derisively; it was a genuine laugh, like Luke had just made the funniest joke. “You blow up _one_ space station,” he said, shaking his head, “and now you think you can do anything.”

“That’s not fair! You just complained that guys judge you by your looks, and now you’re judging me by the way _I_ look!”

Han opened his mouth, then shut it, then finally admitted, “You’ve got a point. Alright, tell you what: just ‘cause I like you, if you fancy yourself a top? Sure, I’ll give it a go.”

Luke looked behind him, at the door, and then back at Han. “R-right now?”

“What did I just tell you, Junior? Hyperspace is for shut-eye.” Han got up from the pilot’s seat and made his way out of the cockpit, leaving Luke behind, dizzy with confusion about what, precisely, had just transpired.

 

***

 

Luke followed Han’s example, finding a spare bunk and trying to get some sleep, but he spent most of the of the time staring at the ceiling, quietly panicking because, despite his impulsive bluster, he knew essentially nothing about being “a top.” He had never even had sex, and though he had picked up a few things from his friends on Tatooine, he had a feeling that those snippets of knowledge were not going to impress someone sophisticated like Han. How was he going to get himself fit to be a top? He had no access to the Empire’s Holonet anymore, and though the rebels operated a secret Holonet channel to send and receive crucial data, Luke doubted he could use it to find the kind of information he was looking for. And since the rebels rarely had more possessions than they could carry, as they snuck from moon to planet to moon, it was unlikely that he’d find any instructive materials just lying around.

And so, when he and Han made their final journey to the new base with the last of the equipment, Luke resolved to make some subtle inquiries, to find out who were the best sources of information on these matters.

Luke’s idea of what constituted “subtle inquiries” was laughable, but he was able to find several rebels who were happy to humor him and provide advice, though in those first few hectic days establishing the new base, this advice was often hasty, brusque, or lacking context – when it wasn’t downright rude: “How about I let you practice on me,” one leering pilot offered. “You know, not everyone who does it with other guys does it _that way_ ,” another sneered before stalking off.

Luke did manage to collect a few random tips about positions and techniques, and by far the most frequently repeated advice that he received was to have plenty of lubrication handy. Proper lube was in short supply, Luke guessed, because _everything_ on the base was in short supply, and even if someone did have a stash, Luke had nothing to trade for it, so he spent some time thinking about what would work in a pinch. Eventually, he snuck into the base’s kitchen and, in the hustle and bustle, managed to make off with a half-empty bottle of cooking oil without anyone noticing. The stuff was slippery, and Luke reasoned that if it was safe to put in your mouth, it was safe to put it…elsewhere.

Armed with this bottle and his new knowledge, he felt far more confident. His only fear now was that Han would take off before Luke had a chance to prove himself. The temptation to rush things was agonizing. But two weeks into their residence on the new base, Han was still around, still bickering with Leia, still snapping at C-3PO, and still providing valuable assistance wherever he was needed. As the rebels settled in to a routine of patrols and planning, Luke felt that the time had come to shirk his duty to the Alliance for just one night, and make his move with Han.

Down the corridor of officer’s quarters he went, bottle of cooking oil in hand, his nervousness causing him to sweat into the fresh, clean clothes he’d just put on. He knocked on Han’s door, heard a vague acknowledgement from the other side, and let himself in.

Han’s room was a little metal box, like Luke’s was. It was illuminated by the same dull, dim strip-light, and featured only a bed – a mattress pad on a slab – a chair, and a foot locker.

Han was stretched out on his bunk, wearing only his trousers. Not only was it the first time Luke had seen Han in a state of partial undress, it was the first time he’d seen Han without his blaster, and that was somehow even more disconcerting. Without his holster strapped to his thigh, he seemed oddly…symmetrical. He was lean, not particularly muscular, but his broad shoulders and furry chest gave him undeniable masculine appeal, enough to make Luke self-conscious about his own body. But this was no time for backing down.

“I’m here to see if you’re as good as your word,” Luke announced, back straight, chin out.

Han looked him over, then focused his attention on the bottle in Luke’s hand. “Did someone tell you to bring that?”

Luke gulped. He had no idea what the correct answer was. He hedged his bets by saying, “Someone told me that lube was important…”

“I hope you didn’t tell them it was _me_ you wanted it for.”

“No! What? No.”

“Good. I don’t need anyone thinking I’m available for any wet-behind-the-ears youngster who happens along.”

Han’s implication about Luke’s own maturity raised his hackles, and he insisted, “If anyone approaches you, I’ll set them straight.”

With an amused chuckle, Han pointed at Luke and said, “I really do like you, kid. You make me laugh. But in any case, we won’t need that. I’ve got this stuff I picked up last time I was in the Core.” He reached over and opened up the foot locker, taking from it a clear tube which he tossed at Luke. Luke dropped the bottle of cooking oil on the floor in his effort to catch the tube. He read the label, which indicated that this was a substance purpose-made for sex.

“Now,” said Han, leaning back and making a little flourish with one hand, “let’s see what you’ve got.”

Luke’s eyes got wide. “Right now?”

“Were you gonna wait for an Imperial edict? Yeah, now.”

Blushing profusely, at both his own naiveté and at the task he was now faced with, Luke struggled to do something with his shaking hands. He was afraid that he understood even less than he thought he did, and if he just took it out, Han would scold him again: “That’s not what I meant!” So he went slowly, and watched Han’s face for any negative reaction, as he unfastened his trousers inch by inch, before pushing aside the fabric and letting his half-hard cock spill out into view. Han's eyebrows went up, and he nodded solemnly, to express his approval. “Would not have guessed you had that much going on, kid,” he said.

Surprised by this flattery, Luke couldn’t help but grin. “Is it really that big?”

“Don’t lose your head about it,” Han said. “I’ll wait to be impressed when I see what you can do with it. Now get naked. I want to see the whole package.”

Luke dutifully kicked off his boots, skimmed his shirt over his head, and shucked his trousers entirely, at last standing naked before Han, awaiting his judgment.

“You’re even shorter without your boots,” Han sighed after a moment of appraisal. “But, a deal’s a deal.” He unbuttoned his own trousers, looking Luke directly in the eye as he lifted his ass, shoving them off and kicking them away.

Luke’s eyes raked over Han’s body, admiring every inch of flat belly, lean thighs, and strong arms. A dark trail of hair led to an untrimmed bush, from which jutted a twitching cock, half-hard and rising. For all that Han had been trying to seem unimpressed, his prick seemed very interested in what was going on.

Han reclined, in no way discouraging Luke from enjoying the view, but raised one eyebrow as he inquired, “You gonna look all day, or are you gonna do something about it?”

It was a tough call to make, actually: Though he could still imagine how good it would be to be taken by Han, Luke also felt, in this moment, the same thrill he’d had when he’d gotten his first crack at flying a skyhopper: _This is all mine to play with!_ And he felt no shame about it – after all, wasn’t that what Han wanted him to feel?

As Luke made his way over, Han made room for him on the bed by placing one foot on the floor and resting the other leg against the wall. Luke sat himself between Han’s spread legs, not sure what Han wanted him to do first but more than ready to do it. Han gave no command, except to grab Luke by one arm and yank him forward. Luke more or less fell on top of Han, and as he did so, his cock pressed against Han’s between their bellies. He gasped at this, then laughed at his own astonishment. His face was right next to Han’s, and he was feeling playful, so he kissed Han on the tip of his nose. Han was not expecting this, and it was his turn to be shocked into laughter. Taking advantage of this moment of vulnerable levity, Luke went for a full, deep kiss on the mouth, and Han offered up no resistance. Luke licked greedily into Han’s mouth – he wasn’t sure if he was doing it “right,” but he could feel Han’s cock jerk against his own, and then a little wetness against his belly, though he couldn’t be sure whose it was.

With his mouth firmly on Han’s, Luke let his hands wander, running his fingers through the fuzz on Han’s chest, sliding his palms down Han’s smooth flanks, then back up to squeeze his solid biceps. The kissing was great, too – aside from the tingles it sent down Luke’s spine, and the wonderful sounds it made, it also prevented Han from using his mouth to make jokes at Luke’s expense – but Luke wanted to try other things. He wanted to go exploring. So he made his way down Han’s body, mostly touching, but also planting kisses as he went. He inhaled deeply, smelling Han; tasted his skin; found out what kinds of caressing, grabbing, kissing, and licking caused him to make little noises.

And it all felt so good to Luke, too. He could never have imagined how nice it felt just to be naked with somebody, and be touching them, to have clutching fingers in his hair and eager hands sliding down his back. With every kiss, Han’s cock jumped and jerked against his ribs, while his own dragged against Han’s inner thigh, leaving a sticky wet trail.

Although he hadn’t known Han very long, so much had happened to them, and it had felt like they’d known each other forever, which made all of this so much more gratifying – he was happy to just kiss and rub for hours and hours; even that more than made up for the wait.

At some point, Han’s stiff cock poked Luke under his chin, and only then did he realize how low he’d traveled, and what the logical next thing was to do now.

Most of the advice he’d gotten about this had boiled down to, “Just do what you’d like to have done to you.” Which was true and fair, so far as Luke could tell, but it was difficult to concentrate on what his own preferences might be, when he was so overwhelmed by what he was trying to do. Just keeping his teeth covered and his hand working on what he couldn’t get in his mouth was a lot of work, as he struggled to keep Han from pushing too far down his throat, while his nostrils were filled with the musky smell of him. Pungent bursts of pre-come seeped onto Luke’s tongue as he lapped at the slit. Having Han in his mouth made him salivate, and thick threads of spit trickled from his otherwise tightly-sealed mouth.

But as he got the hang of it, he could let his mind drift a little, and began to notice things he hadn’t noticed at first – the heartbeat pulsing in Han’s cock, the new and more intense noises of pleasure he made, the way his thighs would tense when Luke did just the right thing. Occasionally Han would coach him, reminding him of something he was neglecting, and Luke liked how low and soft his voice had become.

Having his senses so wonderfully inundated, Luke was painfully hard, and was just about to reach down to stroke himself, only enough to take the edge off, but just then Han picked up the bottle of lube, nudging Luke’s arm with it to get his attention. “Here,” he said, “start using this.” At first, Luke was confused – how would using that make what he was doing right now any better? Thankfully, he figured it out before Han had to spell it out for him, and took a short break to pour some of the lube onto his fingers. Han spread his legs wider, wide enough so that Luke could see what he was going to be aiming for.

Han was very cooperative, bearing down as Luke tentatively pressed against that tight opening. Having been encouraged thusly, Luke gave a little push, and in a moment his finger was swallowed up. Luke groaned right along with Han, at the sudden heat and squeeze of it. Soon, he realized, that muscle was going to be squeezing his cock with the same vigor, and his stomach dropped at the thought.

“Use your mouth a little more,” Han ordered. “It helps me relax.” Luke obeyed, taking Han’s cock as deep as he could, just as he was pushing his finger as deep as he could. He remembered then that he was supposed to be looking for something inside Han. He probed hard with his finger, as far as he could reach, crooking it just as he had been advised by one particularly candid compatriot. Suddenly Han yelped and twisted, nearly dislodging Luke. “Be gentle with that!” he said. “You don’t have to jab at it.”

“Sorry,” Luke said reflexively, though it was unintelligible, as his mouth was full. He explored more carefully now, and was rewarded with some deep, alluring noises of pleasure from Han. “That’s it, now you’re – _oh_ – yeah. Okay, now you can put another finger in.”

Aside from being occasionally prompted to add more lube – too much lube, Luke came to learn, was just about enough – he gradually got the situation pretty well figured out. He was starting to feel like an expert, a natural, when Han said, “Alright, I’m ready,” and Luke was reminded that he still hadn’t proven the most important thing he had to prove.

He suddenly seemed to forget everything he’d learned from the others on the base. But he still had his instincts. He knew he could not be timid, could not hesitate or betray any uncertainty. As he sat up, scooted himself up between Han’s legs, he found that he could get close only if he wedged his knees under Han, and sort of pulled Han into his lap. So he did this, grabbing and hauling with both hands. Han uttered a surprised “ _ooh_ ” at this; perhaps he hadn’t been expecting even this morsel of aggressiveness from Luke.

Now all that remained was the most crucial moment: getting inside Han. Though he was thoroughly enticed by the prospect, Luke was wracked with nerves about it, so much so that he nearly forgot to slick himself up. He hastily grabbed the bottle and lubed his cock, careful not to touch himself too much – he didn’t trust himself at this point not to go off at any given moment.

Luke’s hand shook as he grasped his cock to aim it. He tilted his hips, and the head touched Han’s entrance. He could feel it flex and twitch at the contact; it continued to do so as he pushed inside, relishing the delicious hot resistance he felt. Once the head was seated, Luke listened to Han’s hitching breaths, wondered if perhaps he should wait a moment, but it just felt magnificent, so luscious, he couldn’t stop himself, and pushed all the rest of it inside. It was so delicious, he gasped, and held himself perfectly still; it had almost been over right at that moment.

Han cried out, but quickly bit it back, for some reason embarrassed at his own shocked outburst. Wasn’t this what Han wanted? By way of explanation, he ground out, “I may have to stop calling you ‘Junior.’” He tried to make it sound cool and casual, and failed. “Go slow until I tell you, huh?”

Luke was fine with that. He savored every warm, slippery inch of every languid stroke as he rocked his dick in and out of Han’s body. He experimented with holding Han in different places – gripping his hips to hold him down, grabbing him under his ass to hold him up. But it was when he slid his hands up the back of Han’s thighs, lifting them slightly, that he realized he’d found the right thing. As he hoisted Han’s legs up, one by one, he discovered he could angle himself in deeper. So he raised them all the way up, until Han’s ankles rested on Luke’s shoulders, with Luke’s arms wrapped around Han’s knees. He trembled as he sank even further inside, shockingly deep.

“Oh yeah, that’s hitting it now,” Han groaned, and when Luke recovered his bearings and resumed his steady thrusting, he grunted, “ _Ah, unh, yeah_.” Han’s whole body was shaking as he begged, “Little faster now. Faster. Harder.” He was falling apart, surrendering to Luke entirely. But though Luke may have believed he was in charge, he could feel a… _momentum_ , building beneath him, something he could not control or direct; he simply had to allow himself to be swept up in it, to test his endurance against this ferocious union. In the interest of servicing Han properly, muscles Luke hadn’t even known he had were being overworked to the point of numbness, but he refused to interrupt the rhythm of his fluid thrusts. He looked down, slack-jawed, watching himself pumping in and out of Han’s hole. It was so smooth and slick, he could just pound away, and hear and see how much Han loved it.

But between grunts, Han growled at him, “C’mon, jerk me off, kid, don’t be selfish.”

Of course! He hadn’t been thinking properly. Luke immediately shoved one hand into the space between Han’s thighs and took hold of his cock, squeezing the smooth, wet foreskin over the glans. At this, Han was reduced entirely to incoherence, though his face, beautifully contorted with pleasure, said everything Luke needed to know. Moments later, Han was thrashing and hollering his way through an astounding climax, which Luke could feel around his cock. It was mesmerizing, watching and feeling Han’s whole body working through his orgasm. He was distracted only by the feeling of something wet trickling down his hand, and looked down to see the last weak pulses of Han’s ejaculation.

Han batted Luke’s hand away, having become too sensitive for it, and Luke planted that hand on the mattress, redistributing his weight to give him one last burst of power for his final thrusts. “Can I come inside you?” he asked, urgently, as he knew that the question would soon resolve itself – the tip of his cock was so sensitive, the slightest brush against Han’s inner walls was torment.

“Sure kid,” Han sighed happily. “You earned it.”

Reaching orgasm while sweetly confined by Han’s body was the most incredible thing Luke had ever experienced – and a lot of incredible things had been happening to him lately. Luke came so long, so intensely, he thought he might not survive it, and cried out with gorgeous anguish.

Then, as the hard tremors faded from his limbs, Luke collapsed entirely, his arms hanging limply along his sides and his face pressed against Han’s sternum. After a few deep breaths and a moment of blank-mindedness, he decided he wanted to try for a kiss, and raised his head, but Han’s mouth was so far away; he would have had to move up several inches to reach it. That was too much work, so he rested his head and let his body go slack again. It was quite pleasant where he was, anyway; damp in places, but he could listen to Han’s heartbeat as it slowed and steadied, feel himself lifted by each of Han’s big, satisfied sighs.

In the silence, Luke breathed in the smell of their fucking, and thought about some of the things that had just happened, how it had been so intense he could barely breathe, but how Han had just kept asking for more. Thinking of it, he started to get hard again. He felt like he could go again very soon, if Han was also willing and able. He wiggled as if to cuddle closer, despite the fact that he was on top of Han, and physically unable to actually get any nearer. “How soon can we do it again?” he asked.

Han laughed, and ruffled Luke’s hair. “Calm down, will you? Soon enough, how’s that? Believe me, I ain’t gonna suddenly forget about you.”

Luke took that to mean that he had done a good job, had proven himself. Fighting back a broad grin, he relaxed against Han’s belly, closed his eyes, and said, with exaggerated smugness, “Good.”

 


End file.
